Out of the Darkness
by Adena Von Kessel
Summary: ‘It’s over… it’s really over.’ Harry thought as he reached out to grab the hand of the person standing next to him. Now that the dark lord is gone, can Bella and Harry face a bigger and older challenge... Cannon Pairing.
1. Prelude

(HPOV)

'It's over… it's really over.' Harry thought as he reached out to grab the hand of the person standing next to him, with the Elder wand in his other hand. He stood there starring at where until a few moments ago stood Voldemort, and now nothing.

He looked over to his companion and the memories all came flooding back to him…

_**Flash Back**_

"Harry?" Bella asked quietly

"Hmm?" he replied before turning his head for the first time. That's when he saw her for the first time in ten years. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Blimey Harry, don't tell me you know Bella Black too!" Asked Ron, the boy he just met on the train.

He didn't quite remember much, except that he knew those doe brown eyes. Not only was she his best friend, but his God sister. A big smile appeared on his face. 'I can't believe it…' he thought.

_**End of Flash back**_

(BPOV)

Out of nowhere, Harry grabbed her hand. 'We did it…' was all she thought…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**(BPOV)**_

I stretched as I felt the last waves of sleep leave my body. 'Today… yes, today I'm gonna tell him.' I thought about the one and only secret I've been keeping from Edward. Looking over to my alarm clock, I noticed that I still had a few minutes before I had to get out of bed. After what happened at my birthday party the other day, I really need to tell Edward.

I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on my slippers and headed to the bathroom for my morning rituals. As I turned the shower off, I grabbed a towel. "Yes, today, I'm going home." I said looking at the calendar. I would be a few days late, but I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised.

Rushing out of the house, I jumped in my truck, and headed towards school. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Edward standing there by his car, waiting for me. He walked at human speed over to the truck, as I rolled down the window.

"Where's your bag?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, I knew this was going to be hard, but I wouldn't back out now. "Get in."

After he did, I left the parking lot, and started driving to the trail that led to our meadow was. The truck came to a stop at the mouth of the trail, and I looked at Edward. "It will be faster it you carry me there."

He nodded as he helped me on to his back. The wind whipped around us and brought back memories of that first Quidditch match I ever flew in…

_**Flashback **_

"Gryffindor Score!" Lee Jordan called out. "And that's another one for Black."

I looked around the pitch, and saw Harry standing on the edge of his broom, reaching for the snitch. All of a sudden he was standing on the ground looking like he was about to throw up. He spit the snitch in to his hand…

"Gryffindor Wins!" Lee yelled and the stands erupted with cheers…

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Bella?" Edward asked, "Bella are you ok?"

I realised that I wasn't at Hogwarts, and that I was still on Edwards back. As I climbed down, I turned to Edward. "We need to talk." Was all I said.

He had been so cold and distant the last three days, and I couldn't take it any more. As I opened my mouth to speak, Edward said, "We're leaving."

"We as in?"

"My family and I…" he paused, "I don't want to pretend anymore, Bella, I don't love you. I'm going to leave you and it will seem as if I never existed."

I finally found my voice, though it was full of sobs, "Ch-Charlie isn't my dad." I blurted out, finally for once letting my British accent come out in nearly 8 months.

I let out a pained cry as I spun on the spot seeing Edward's face as I disapperated from the meadow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N : so, here's the next chapter, i know it may seem a little dry, but i'm trying... lol**_

**_thanks a bunch to _**_**Forbidden-Hanyou, you were my first Review, so this chappie is dedicated to you!!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

_**(HPOV)**_

_**Flashback**_

It was the first hogsmead visit of the year. As Ron, Hermoine and I walked the up the road heading to the Three Broomsticks, we all seemed to be a bit down. And we all knew why. "Have either of you heard from Bella lately?" Hermoine asked know what our answers were gonna be.

I let out a big sigh, "No," I replied, "I can't take this silence. I mean, what was so important that Dumbledore made her do?"

"Oh, Harry," Ron said, "If she was in any danger, I'm sure we would know something by now!" he added rolling his eyes.

As we stepped on to High Street, there was a sudden pop, and there stood Bella. My face lit up for half a second, before I saw the look on her face. She let out a pained sob, and crumpled to the ground. "Bella" I called out before rushing over to her. As I wrapped my arms around her, the tears began to stream down her face.

"We need to get her to Professor Dumbledore." Hermoine said…

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Harry." Ginny asked, "Harry, are you ok?"

I shook my head, and looked across the kitchen table. I smiled, "I was just remembering the day that Bella came back." I looked around the room. We had built house the across the lane from where my parents lived in Godric's Hallow. It was perfect, except for the new neighbours…

"Hey Potter." My annoying new neighbour called through the garden window. "How the hell does this thing work?"

As I walked out of the house, there standing over the Motorcycle that had once been Sirius' was Malfoy. Shaking my head as I continued to over to my newest annoyance, I said, "What? You've never seen a motorcycle?"

"Of course I have, I was just asking how it works, yeh git!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing, I don't want a damn thing. Astoria asked me to come over here to see if you wanted to 'join us for dinner', apparently she has some big news, and wants to tell all of our 'friends' about it."

"Dinner?" Ginny said, coming out of the house, carrying our son James, "That sounds lovely. Of course we'll be there."

Apparently, ever since the war, Malfoy and his wife broke all ties with their families. Only once in a while did we ever see Mrs. Malfoy come to the house. Her husband, along with her sister had been locked in Azkaban, as well as all the other Death Eaters that were still alive.

"Oh, before I forget," Malfoy said as he was about to leave, "Can you pass the invite along to my cousins."


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: so thanks again to those who have already reviews, and this chapter is longer i promise... it too me a few hours, but i got it all out..._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_(BPOV)_**

I looked around the room one last time, and sighed. I can't believe that Teddy is really gone. He was in the process of training to be an Auror, just like his mother. After Andromeda, his grandmother passed away, he came to live with me, and we spent almost every other night at Harry's. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was an empty shell, as my own children were away at Hogwarts. I shook my head, how can I say my own children, they were far from it. But they felt like my own children. I had adopted the son of Professor Vector, as she had died in child birth. No one knew who the father was, so Minerva asked me to take him. I named him Sirius, after my father, Orion, after my grandfather, Black. He and James were best of friends.

Then were the triplets, Charles Ronald James, William Harry Remus, and the only girl, Artina Hermoine Swan Wood. I gave them their Father's last name, as Oliver Wood was a good friend, and died after taking his 500th bludger to the head. His wife had died giving birth to the kids the same day as he did. Those four were the only ones that stayed with me permanently. Minerva had put forth a bill to the Wizengamot that all children whose parents died before their 7th birthday be fostered in the wizarding world, to see if they had any powers, and any squibs would have the choice to be adopted out to a muggle family at that point. Whereas the other ones would go to wizarding families. It was my job to foster these children. At the moment though, I only had one left, and she was to leave for a muggle family the next day.

As I looked out the window of Teddy's room, I noticed a small dot on the horizon growing bigger and bigger. When the owl was a few feet away from the window, I opened it and saw that it was Zeus, my cousin's owl. I reached for the scroll around its leg, and read it…

_~Bella,_

_Draco and I would love for you to join us for dinner tomorrow night. I know it must feel lonely in that big house of yours, and I can't wait for your reply._

_Astoria~_

Looking at the paper, I remembered the first time those two had people over for dinner…

_**Flashback**_

"Are you ready Teddy?" I asked reaching out to my 6 year old godson, while cradling young Sirius in my other.

He smiled up at me, "Of course Mama."

I looked down at him and frowned, "Teddy, how many times have I asked you not to call me Mama?"

He held up six of his fingers and said smiling more than before, "Dis many."

I shook my head, no matter what, he always wanted to call me Mama, and I couldn't blame him. He may have been my godson, but he was also my cousin. As I scooped him up I said, "Alright, one…two…"

"Tree." He yelled as I turned on the spot and disapperated from the park in front of the house.

We appeared in the lane a few feet from Harry and Ginny front gate. I looked around, and no one was around and started walking towards my cousin's house. As I was still a few feet away from the door, I heard everyone talking.

"Alright, Astoria dear, what important news do you have to tell me, and everyone else?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you know I wanted to wait for Bella, but I can't wait any more." His wife replied. "Draco, my love, we're expecting."

I heard a glass come crashing to the floor. Oh, my poor, poor cousin, he really doesn't take well to surprises.

"So are we." I froze, hearing the words coming out of Ginny's mouth.

"We are too!" called out Hermione.

"Yup, the same goes over here." Said Oliver Wood's wife Giselle.

"Um, Neville," said the voice of Hannah, "We are too."

Four more glasses shattered on the ground. Then I heard one more voice. "Tis a shame, I vas going to s'ay thee same s'ing." Came the voice of Fleur.

As I reached for the door handle, I heard five "Oh, no's" and the door burst open in front of me, with a very sick looking Ginny, Hermoine and Hannah running out to the garden to find a bush to throw up behind. When I stepped through the door, only the men and Fleur we're the only ones left in the room. "I take it, with being number three, your used to the morning sickness?" I asked Fleur and she smiled.

"Bella." Neville said, snapping all the other men out of their dazes…

_**End of Flash back**_

I walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed some floo powder, threw it in to the flames and called out "Periwinkle Cottage" before sticking my head in to the grate.

"Oh Bella, you gave me a scare." Astoria exclaimed when she noticed my face in her fire place.

"Is this going to be like the first dinner you had here?" I asked chuckling.

She smiled, "No, no, actually, Minerva asked me to host a party, apparently, she wants to speak to everyone."

"Everyone?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, before saying, "Yes, bother the Order of the Phoenix, and the members of the Hallowed Guard."

Most of the Members of the Hallowed Guard were part of the Order of the Phoenix, but the others, oh no, not the others, something bad must be able to happen. A look of horror spread across my face and was mirrored in Astoria's.

"Does this mean…" I started.

"She escaped."

* * *

**_so if you liked it, if you didn't, or if you have an idea, let me know..._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**So here we go again.... and now it's the POV that i know you want to read...**_

**_oh... and i completely forgotten..._**

**_I don't Own Twilight or Harry Potter_**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

_**(EPOV)**_

It has been almost 20 years since my Bella disappeared in front of my eyes. I was so confused I wandered around the forest for almost a week. That's when my family came back to forks to see what had happened. Apparently, Carlisle had gotten a very worried phone call from Charlie, saying that both Bella and I had disappeared. It made no sense…

_**Flashback**_

"Ch-Charlie isn't my dad." Came out of my Bella's mouth, but why did she sound like she was from England.

As I reached out my hand to grab her, she let out a painful sob that made me wish I could cry. Then, with out any warning, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. I ran over to where she had stood, and all I could smell was the fading scent of Lilies and Freesia.

When Carlisle found me, I was lying on the ground in the neutral zone staring up at the constellation Orion. He didn't say anything and but I could hear his thought, and everyone else's. 'Oh my son, what happened?'

'My poor Baby." Esme thought.

'I hope Bella's ok.' Rang Emmett's voice

'Why am I reading only sadness and confusion?' Poor Jasper

'What did you do now?' spat Rosalie's thoughts

'How did I not see this?' Alice questioned herself.

I just lay there, not moving. I didn't even take my eyes off the sky when Carlisle picked me up and carried me back to the house. All I register was the heavy smell of wet dog, and coffee beans with the hint of cinnamon. When I realized that Charlie was there, I looked him straight in the eye. For some reason I couldn't read his thoughts. That was odd, I could always read Charlie's mind. "What did she mean when she said you weren't her father?"

Everyone around us gasped, even the wolves. Charlie sighed, "When did she say that?"

I looked at him long and hard. "Just as she…" I paused trying to find the words that wouldn't make me sound crazy, "… disappeared…"

He just shook his head, "Well, that certainly changes everything," he said, before adding, "Can you excuse me for a moment."

As he walked towards the door, he reached inside his jacket and started to pull a stick out. I heard the door close behind him, and then he muttered the words "Expecto Patronum." After that, the only sounds that I could make out sounded like a hiss. "Please Minerva, let me know if anything changes." He added talking normally again.

I looked over at Carlisle. He was just as confused as I was. When Charlie walked back in to the house stuffing the stick back inside his jacket, Billy wheeled over and grabbed him by the arm. "What's going on Charlie?"

Charlie shifted uneasily on his feet. "She has never been my daughter." He paused, "and Rene was never her mother."

"Hold up." Emmett started, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Emmett, Language!" Esme scolded

"The Hallowed Guard of the House of the Rising Sun, was an order formed to Protect the House of the Rising Sun when all else failed. It has been around for almost one hundred and 50 years."

Carlisle took a step towards Charlie, before asking, "Albus?"

Charlie nodded his head. At that point, all thought stopped in Carlisle mind…

_**End of Flashback**_

From that day on, I couldn't read Carlisle's thoughts anymore. Only once in a while, I would get a few words here and there, like 'Order of the Phoenix', 'Hogwarts' and 'Patronus'. It made no sense to me. I sat down at my piano, and was about to place my fingers on the keys to play Esme's favourite when I heard a tapping at the window. Looking up, I saw an Owl sitting on the sill. "Carlisle," I whispered, "there's an Owl outside the window."

Now, if I was you, I would be wondering why an animal was so close to the Cullen house, and I did. I sat there frozen, staring at the Owl as it stared back at me. I didn't even move as Carlisle came in the room and opened the window. He untied what looked like a piece of rolled up paper attached to the creature's leg.

After he read it twice, he handed me the letter, and I read it.

_~Carlisle_

_Your Services are need once again. Please Contact Swan as soon as you get this, as the both of you, along with your family is required in London_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ ~

I looked up from the letter to Carlisle, and asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, we need to go now."

As soon as Carlisle called everybody down to the living room, he nodded, and we all followed him out the door. When we reached Charlie's, Jacob, Seth and Leah were there. Both men raised their arms and grasped hands and said at the same time, "For the Greater Good."

Charlie looked at the rest of us and said, "You lot better grab on and hold tight." With that, we all reached out and place a hand on them. One second we were in Charlie's living room, the next everything went black and I felt my insides squish inwards. When I could finally breathe again, we were standing in the middle of a small town with a large War Memorial in the town square…

* * *

**A/N: I got some of my inspiration from the Cranberries song Zombie when i wrote this one.... i'm not going to list all the songs that i was listening to, but that was the one i replayed a few times...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, it took me a few hours to work the details of this chapter and the next out. so i hope you like it. it's the longest chapter so far...**

**oh yeah, blah, blah blah, i don't own TW or HP**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_(EPOV)_**

The smell of wet dog suddenly intensified, and I turn to see a few more people appear in the square. 'Great,' I heard Rosalie's thoughts, 'not only do have to put up with Jacob, but there are more werewolves now.' I laughed inwardly, and looked at Carlisle. He gave the newest people a slight nod before more people appeared in the square.

"Holy Shit!' Emmett cried out, as I looked to see what had startled him. There clearly stood two men, one towering over Emmett, and the other towering over the other.

The bigger one started to walk away, when its companion called out to him, "O' Grawp, ya great Oaf." He said, "Yer goin' the wrong way."

Grawp, walked to the smaller man, when he said, pointing at use, "Hagar, look. Pree-tee Persons."

The smaller man turned to us and smiled brightly, "Carlisle," he said as he walked closer.

Carlisle smile and extended his hand to grasp the other man's. "Hello old friend. Who's this behind you?"

"A'," he said shaking his hand over his shoulder, "jus me brother, Grawp." He turned to face his brother, "Com'ere Grawpy, an' meet som' friends."

Grawp seemed ecstatic at the thought of friends, and I saw the pictures of people flash through his brain. Then I saw a face I hadn't seen in years pass though his mind. Wait, it can't be, there's no way that these two knew her one time.

"I hate to be rude," Rose said, 'yeah right was all I heard from my siblings' thoughts. "But who are you?" she asked the smaller man.

The man's face lit up and he smile, "Well, I'd be Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

"What bed manners of mine, Hagrid, this is my wife Esme, and my children Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward." Carlisle said.

"And I'm Jacob Black, and that's Leah and Seth Clearwater." Jacob said looking up at Hagrid.

"By any o' chance related to ol' Sirius Black." Hagrid asked.

Jacob just shook he head no. And the man continued to speak, "O' well, tis a shame how he died, broke lil' Belly's heart when she came back and he was gone. Oi," he said seeing Charlie for the first time. "General Swan, didn' see ya there." He added giving some kind of military salute.

"That's ok Hagrid." He replied, just as we heard another pop.

My mouth dropped open, nothing made any sense so far, and I had completely resided that almost everything that was happening was a little strange. I still could believe my eyes; there stood her supposed mother, Rene and her husband Phil.

"We should really get going." Carlisle said. As he turned and started walking though the square that the other people that had arrived here had went. The closer we got to the old war memorial, just changed. Now stood a statue of three people. A man, woman and a child. How strange. Wasn't that just an obelisk just a few seconds ago? I shook the odd felling I was getting, and continued to follow my family and the others.

Charlie and Carlisle stopped in front of a gate. The sign said that it was 'Periwinkle Cottage'. When Emmett read the sign, he blurted out, "What kind of name is that?"

"What's it to you?" a tall blond man sneered at my brother.

"Ah, Malfoy, don' get yer wand in a knot." Hagrid said.

"Before you ask, Hagrid, Scar face isn't here yet." Malfoy said before Hagrid opened his mouth, and then turned on his heel and head in the cottage.

Periwinkle Cottage looked more like a mansion than a cottage. It made all the other houses in the lane seem like shacks. Except for one. To the left I could see a house that was almost as big. As we entered the cottage though the kitchen, I was hit by the most peculiar sensation. I couldn't smell anything, except for the cinnamon buns sitting on the table. And for some strange reason, they smelled delicious.

Malfoy let us to a door and down some stairs to what I guess was a basement. The stone room was quite large. I the middle of the room was a large stone basin, with a strange inscription around its rim. Around it were rows of benches. Along the walls were statues of what seemed like winged creatures. We, following Carlisle's lead, took our seats in one of the outer rows.

As a few more people filled the room, the lights dimmed. The room became silence as three hooded figures walked slowly to the center of the room. The two younger ones proceeded to sit behind the stone basin with four other ones with hoods that were already seated. The older one lowered her hood, and took a crystal bottle from under her cloak. She tipped the contents of the bottle into the basin, and the silvery form of an old man rose from its depths.

"What we have feared for so long now has come to pass. If you are seeing this, I am long and dead from this world, but that still doesn't detract from the severity of the events that have unfolded." The voice of the old man. "Now, let us start at the beginning. Long ago, the House of the Rising Sun, and the House of the Darkest Night co-existed in great harmony. That all changed when two close friends became mortal enemies. Brought on by jealousy, and a constant drive to be better than the other, the two friends parted ways and didn't meet each other again until a very fateful day. The two in question are none other than Merlin himself, and Morgana.

Morgana kidnapped her old friend's daughter and star pupil, Nimue. She hid her away on the isle of Avalon, to which Merlin would never be able to reach. Her plan was to use Nimue to help over throw her half-brother King Arthur. When her plan backfired, and Nimue died at the hand of Morgana, Merlin, along with the entire wizarding world was in an uproar. This was long before the institution of the Ministry of Magic, and thus all of the power rested in the hands of Queen Mave.

Her punishment was severe, and at the very hand of Mave herself, Morgana was sealed in the dungeons of her castle on the isle of Avalon. She was to be kept alive to one day see the House of the Rising Sun and the House of the Darkest Night to be joined as one. At that point the encasing walls would slowly crumple away. Mave though this would calm Morgana, and make her see that the bitterness and jealousy she held for so many years was of no importance.

Alas, at last world, Morgana is as blood thirsty as ever. If you are seeing me now, that means that the one that joined both houses is among us, and Morgana is free."

As the man in the basin disappeared, four of the hooded people dropped their hoods. They looked like nothing I'd seen in the world before…

* * *

**So... what did you think...**

**oh, can anyone guess what family is the House of the Darkest Night... the first Person to get it will be greatly rewarded... Say my eternal greatfulness, and tons of cyber candies...**

**AVK**


	7. Chapter 6 just down right creepy

**SO... here's the next installment, and YAY to both Forbidden-Hanyou and Lily Desdemona Potter... they both got my question right... it's is the black family that is decended from that house... So this Chappie goes out to both of them**

**I do not own anything that resembles anything that looks like Harry Potter or Twilight... but i so wish i did...**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_(BPOV)_**

As Feoras and the rest of the Elven High Guard dropped their hoods, I heard almost everyone in the room gasp, aside from Harry, Minerva and I. 'Who would have thought that there were other types of elves other that house elves?' I know I didn't, but they seemed nice. I should have known better by now, I mean, Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Goblins and Dwarves exist, why can't other kinds of Elves? Minerva sat down on the bench next to me, and Feoras stood up to speak. "When Mave contracted our services all those years ago, she never foresaw the punishment she gave Morgana to end like this."

"What do you mean 'your services'?" Teddy asked from the other side of the pensive.

Olwen raised herself from her seat and said, "What he means young one is that, my Brother and Sisters have been Guarding the Gates of Glastonbury and the castle of Avalon ever since Mave sealed the dungeons."

When she stopped talking, was when I saw them. Why were the Cullen's here? And Jacob with Leah and Seth? Why are they sitting with Swan? I expected to see Charlie, Rene, and even Phil tonight, but not the others.

At that point, Harry, who was sitting on my other side, stood up. "What we need to know now is who Dumbledore was talking about?" he said.

"Are you still that daft, Scar Face." Draco said, "She was sitting right beside you."

Every head in the room turned in my direction. My face lit up brighter than a tomato. They all just continued to stare. "Well, you all know that Sirius Black was my father." I said. "And yes, Draco, myself, Teddy and Narcissa are all part of the House of the Darkest Night."

"But, then who is your mother?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows, the only thing that is known is that her name was Solaris. And that she vanished just days after I was born."

"The Point is," Minerva began, "With Morgana free, we are left with no other option that to prepare for the worst."

"Which is?" Ron asked.

Minerva turned to me, "You need to wake Cardoc and the others."

I knew what she meant, and I rose to my feet. On the other side of the room, behind the Cullen's no less, was the largest of the stone statues in the room. I stopped in front of it, and reached in my robe to grab a silver dagger. As I sliced the blade across my palm, I heard the seven Vampires gasp. 'Stupid Vampires' I thought, you would think by now that they would have realized that they can't smell the scent of blood here. I placed my bloody palm on the statue's chest over his heart. Slowly, I backed away until I was back in the center of the room. The Statue started to glow a bluish white light, and before long, all the other statues began to do the same. Cracks started to appear on the surfaces of the statues, and crumble away.

**_(EPOV)_**

Never again, and I'll say that again. Never again am I going to doubt any sort of legend. Not only are there Elves alive in this world, but the woman walking towards my family at the back of the room was… Beautiful. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her before, except Bella of course.

'Bella' I sighed, I miss her more and more every day. I was taken back to reality when the Woman took a knife out of her robe and sliced it across her hand. I heard my entire family gasp at what she was doing, and my body automatically stiffened as I waited for the scent of blood to wash over me. It never did. I looked over at Jasper completely confused and asked him in a whisper that only vampires could hear, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," he said, "I can't get a read off of anyone right now."

"Well," Alice said, "I still can't see anything either. Can you hear me?" she asked

I just shook my head. This is odd, but not as odd as the statue that the woman pace her bloody palm on just a second ago, is now glowing. That's when I heard it, and not only did my head snap up so fast, as did my family's and the Quileute wolves. A low growl seemed to be coming from the statues, and the stone started to crack.

Before long the growl intensified, and others looked up. The look of shock spread throughout the room. The only ones that seemed to know what was going on was the Woman, and the four Elves.

"Bloody hell." Said the red haired man that spoke earlier.

"Ronald!?!" Hissed a woman with brown bushy hair.

When the growls turned to roars, the stone fell to the ground, and these creatures' stretched their limbs like they just had a fourteen hour straight plane ride. When the largest of the creatures saw the woman standing in front of the basin, he began walking towards her. The four others followed his lead, and they all stopped within feet of her, pulling out their swords, and kneeled in front of her…

* * *

**So i'm gonna say right now, if your not diggin' the whole Ancient Magic aspect... too bad... lol i'm only kidding, please review, all comments are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: me'sa own nadda, hombre_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_(BPOV)_**

As I watched Cardoc and the others move towards me, I knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. When the five ancient protectors kneeled in front of me, my eyes locked with Edward's. Had he not realized it was me? I doubt it. I still had my hood up. It was hard, but I managed to tear my gaze away from him, and I surveyed the room. '_My family_,' I thought. Every single Weasley was there, even Charlie. And then there was Neville, and even Luna. I smiled, just like they were willing to stand up with Harry all those years ago, not one them wanted anything to happen to me.

Minerva stood up once again. "Now, before we let this gathering become a bit less formal, I have some things that I would like to discuss."

"Yes Minerva." I said, and boy was it too weird to call her that.

"Well," she began, "I don't think it would be a good idea if anyone here is separated from the children. They need to be protected more than anything right now."

Harry looked from her to me. "Meaning what, exactly?" he said.

"Well Potter, the Ministry has decided that all Auror's that are the part of the Hallowed Guard to be stationed at Hogwarts. The rest of the Hallowed Guard is to be stationed in Hogsmead. Where as Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Scamander, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, You and Mrs. Potter, as well as Ms. Black are taking the place of some of my Professors that are leaving as soon as I secure their replacements."

I shook my head. Why didn't she say anything about this earlier? But before anyone could ask any questions, a silvery white Patronus in the form of a mountain lion burst into the room. It looked straight at me, and said in the voice of Kingsley "The Leviathan has awaken, Azkaban is no more."

Out of no where, a loud growl came from the only female kneeling in front of me. Cardoc began to chuckle, "Don't mind Enya," he said, "She has been trying to kill the beast for the last four thousand years, and it her."

I looked at Narcissa, and she looked fearful. "Minerva," I said, "Is there any way to know if anyone escaped."

"Oh, let us not worry of that now," she replied giving Narcissa a comforting look. "Come on, I know Astoria has been working some miracles in that kitchen of hers. Let us get some punch." She added taking Narcissa's hand.

As the two women left the room, I turned my gaze to find my god son. "TEDDY REMUS LUPIN."I yelled as he flinched. "WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU HERE?"

By now the whole room was starring at us. "Because," he began, "I'm of age, and there's nothing you can do about that." Saying the last bit of the sentence a little fast.

I just stared at him. Wait, did he just stick his tongue out… at me? "That's it Mister, you are SOOO…" I said, but was cut off.

"HA, you can't say ground…" he started to say be for I pulled out my wand and flicked it. Ropes flew out of no where, and tied him to a chair.

"I JUST DID!" I yelled.

(EPOV)

WOW, was all that came to my mind. And that's when I realized that my feet had a mind of their own, and I was moving closer to the woman as she yelled at her son. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER ANYWAYS," he yelled back at her, "I'M NOT THE ONE THAT SOME CRAZY OLD HAG IS AFTE…" he was cut off by a sock that appeared in his mouth.

"So help me," the woman said, trying to clam herself down, "If your MOTHER and FATHER could see this now, they'd probably be rolling in their graves!"

I found myself standing near the red headed man, he glanced at me and quietly said, "Bloody hell, even my mum wasn't that fast." Then he turned to face me full on, and extended his hand, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Edward Cullen." I replied taking his hand. I felt him shudder at the temperature.

He shook his head, and said, "I don't know why that always gets me, I should know what to expect by now."

I raised an eyebrow to his, "How so?"

"Oh, your not the first Vampire I've met," he said looking over his shoulder, "Back in our sixth year, both my wife," he pointed to the bushy haired woman, "and my best friend," he motioned over to the man that the blond one had called Scar Face, "met one at Slughorn's Christmas Party. Plus, we've had to give a few violations out to a coven that goes by the name 'the Volturi'."

"You What?' Emmett said walking towards us.

"Oh, it was for nothing major, apparently, on a few different occasions, they came close to biting a few Wizards. Well, we told them many times that it doesn't matter if they bite any Muggles, just stay away from us." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's a Muggle?" Emmett asked looking intrigued.

"Non-magic folk," he said, "What did you say you last name was?"

"Cullen." Both me and Emmett said.

"Oh," he smiled, "I've heard of you guys. Vegetarian, right?"

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around the both of us, "Come with me, I'll introduce you to a everyone." He said, "Oi, Harry, Moine, come here."

The pair walked towards us looking weary. "That's Harry," he said pointing to his friend, "He's married to my sister, Ginny," he pointed to another red head on the other side of the room, "And, this, is my lovely wife Hermoine." He added pointing at her.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "And you are?"

"I'm Emmett," my oaf of a brother said taking her hand and kissing it, 'lets just hope that Rosalie doesn't see this' I thought. "And that's my brother Edward." He added

"Yeah Moine, there Cullen's." Ron said and the glass in Harry's hand shattered.

"Excuse me." Harry said, before walking over to the beautiful woman and whispered something in her ear.

"Who was that she was yelling at? I'm guessing he's not her son." I asked.

"Oh no, that's hers and Harry's Godson. All three of their dad's were best friends. Remus and Sirius were Harry's godfathers, and Remus and James we hers." Ron said scrunching up his face trying to remember everything.

"How come the two of them are his?" I replied

"Well." Hermoine began, "Harry's parents died when he was only a year old, at the hand of Voldemort, and…" she paused, "Izzy's Dad was died in our Fifth year while we were fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Remus was the only one of three friends left alive. So when he and Tonks had Teddy, he asked the closest thing to his best friends, and then they died during the Second War."

"Since when do we call her Izzy," Ron said, "We've always called her Be…" he was cut off by Hermoine elbowing him in the ribs.

"Excuse us." Hermoine said dragging Ron away.

That was odd. Why would she drag him away like that? Oh well, I thought, and I started to head towards the door. When I reached the kitchen, I noticed Carlisle taking to the older woman and the Elves. "I don't know Minerva," my father said. "That's a lot for me to ask of my children."

"Ask what?" Emmett, who had been following me, asked as he grabbed a glass off of one of the serving platters that seemed to be moving around the room at their own free will. Sniffing the glass, he smiled as took a sip.

"For you and your siblings to attend Hogwarts as students." Minerva said

"What?!?" Cried the most beautiful voice I ever heard…

**_(BPOV)_**

She can't be serious, making them go to Hogwarts as students. This wasn't happening. This can't be happening. I felt the stabbing pain in my chest that was the wound he left in my heart begin to slowly rip open. "For goodness sake Black, what's the problem with that?" Minerva asked.

'_oh Dog_,' I thought, '_What did I do in a previous life to deserve this_?' "Oh nothing," I said, "Nothing at all." '_there is no Dog_.'

I stopped for a minute, before turning back to Minerva, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Excuse us." She said, and when we were out of human earshot, she asked, "What is it?"

I looked around the room, a few people we looking at us, not to mention Edward as well. So I raised my wand and silently cast the silencing charm. "Can we not use my first name?" I asked, "At least not for the rest of the evening?"

She looked at me sternly, "And why on earth would we do that?" she asked.

I gave her a half hearted smile, "Well… when I came back from Forks, I left because of them…"

* * *

**haha... what did you think of that?? It's a little bit longer than the rest... i hoped you enjoyed it... let me know**

**oh... before i forget... who wants either Lucious (sp?) or Bellatrix, or both to join up with Morgana... seeing as they'll both see all of their family as traitors now??**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took me a while, but here it is... i know it's kinda bland, but it's to help any questions that you lovely people might have...**

**I do not, in any single way, Own Twilight or Harry Potter...**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_(HPOV)_**

'_What the hell is that woman thinking? How could she even consider letting them go to Hogwarts? She's gone mental, I swear. How does she expect any of us, especially Bella, to go along with this?_' I shook my head, '_I can't believe what I'm hearing. Besides, I want to walk up to that git and break his face. A lot of good that'll do, I'd probably end up in St. Mungo's if I did that_.' I turned to Hermoine, who was standing next to me. "This is Ridiculous." I said.

"You're telling me." She replied, "I can't believe what Ron almost did."

"Hey." Ron said, "How am I supposed to remember everything that I was told almost twenty years ago."

"That's besides the point." She spat at her husband. "We can't let them," pointing at the pixie looking girl, "know that it's Bella the one that's in trouble." She then reached her hand up to her mouth in shock. "I can't believe I just said…"

"Hi." The Pixie looking girl said. "I'm Alice. What was that you just said?"

"I ah… um… ah… what I mean to say is…. Uhhh." Hermoine stammered. "Harry?" she added turning to me.

'_Great!'_ I thought. "What she means to say Alice dear, is that we haven't a clue at what your talking about." I said, hoping that she wouldn't ask more.

"Oh." Alice said, looking a bit down, "I just thought I heard you saw a name. It was the name of one of our family members that disappeared a long time ago."

'_Yeah right_.' I thought, '_she only disappeared cuz you were gonna leave her anyway_.' "What do you mean disappeared?" I asked.

"Well," she began looking over her shoulder, "don't let Edward catch me telling you this. Come with me." She started walking to the kitchen door.

I looked at Ron and Hermoine. The two of them just nodded, and the three of us followed Alice out into the garden. When we reached the fence between my place and Malfoy's, Hermoine pointed her wand at the house we just left and said "Muffliato."

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Alice said. "It all started when she turned up in the town that we were going to school in. Edward tried to stay away from her in the beginning, cuz she was his singer."

"His what?" Ron asked

"She means that the girls blood 'sang' to him." Hermoine said a matter of factly.

Alice nodded, "Exactly," she sighed, "eventually, they began to form a friendship, and she figured out what we were, no thanks to that mutt."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who?" I asked.

"Jacob Black. The tallest of the three Native American people that came with us tonight." She replied.

"I see." Hermoine said.

"Anyways, they fell in love, and things were going good, until a coven of Vampires stumbled upon our family one night. We were out in a clearing in the middle of the forest playing Vampire Baseball."

"What's Base…" Ron started to say before getting elbowed by Hermoine again.

"You were saying Alice?" Hermoine said glaring at her husband.

"Right, well, all was fine until the wind shifted, and they caught her scent. The leader of the coven, James, tried to grab her, but Edward stopped him. James as a tracker, and a good one at that, and he liked to play 'hunting' games. We tried to protect her, and we almost succeeded, except she got away from Jasper and myself. James tricked her in to thinking that he had her mom, René. So she went to meet him, Edward ended up getting there in time, but not before James could bite her."

"WHAT!?!" the three of us yelled at once. She definitely didn't tell us that part.

"My brother then sucked out the venom, but he almost could stop." The three of us gasped again. "The thought of her not being around was what snapped him out of it. The rest of us ripped James to pieces."

'_I'm so gonna have a few words with that woman_.' I thought.

"Everything after that was going fine…" Alice paused, "Until her birthday, I planned a big party for her, just our family, of course. And everything was going like clockwork until it was time from presents. She managed to open a few, but then she got a paper cut. My husband, Jasper, at the time, was the newest to the lifestyle, and he almost attacked her. To this day he still hasn't forgiven himself. He thinks it's entirely his fault why we've all been miserable for the last 19 years. After Edward drove her home that night, he came back and told us that we were all leaving right then and there, and he would stay behind for a few days to tell her that we were leaving."

"Me and Jasper went to stay with another family of Vegetarian Vampires in Alaska for a little bit, and the rest of our family went to upstate New York. After about five days, Carlisle got a phone call from her dad, Charlie, who was also the chief of police, and he said that the two of them both disappeared. So all of us went back, to see if we could track either of them. We found Edward a few days later just lying on the ground staring at the sky. Of course, all of our minds jumped to conclusions, but Edward didn't say anything." She paused after realising that she forgot something. "Edward can read minds."

"What?!?" I asked, once again flabbergasted.

"Yes, Edward can read minds, Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, and I can see the Future." She said with a big smile.

Ron's mouth just hung open, "You can…. You can… see the Future…"

"Oh come off it, Ron," Hermoine said, "all three of us took Divination."

"The teacher was a complete fraud, she only ever made two real predictions." I said.

"I see," Alice said. "Where was I?"

"You and your family had just found your brother lying on the ground." Hermoine said.

"Right, well, we got him back to the house, and Charlie and all the wolves were there waiting for us. The first thing that Edward said was asking Charlie what she meant when she said that she wasn't his daughter before disappearing right in front of his eyes…" Alice said as she was cut off by Ron.

"That's when she apparated in hogsmead, right Moine?" He said.

"Ronald!" Hermoine yelled slapping him upside the head.

"So," Alice said with a coy smile, "that is her."

I gave a heavy sigh, "You see Alice, we kinda made a promise not to tell you guys that she's Bella."

"Not to worry," she said. "My lips are sealed."

"Harry," Hermoine said, "What did you say to Bella after Ron introduced Edward and Emmett to us?"

"Oh," I said, "I just asked her if she knew who was here, and she told me that she had it under control, and to not say her name tonight, at all."

"Well, we could just keep on calling her Izzy." Hermoine added,

Alice's face lit up. "I can so do that."

Hermione looked towards the house, "We really should get back before anyone notices our absences."

We all agreed, and out of no where, Alice grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her back to the house, with Ron and I trailing behind. When we reached the kitchen, we heard Emmett ask McGonagall, "So, how are we supposed to go to your school, it's not like we can really do magic?"

"Quite the contrary Mr. Cullen." She replied.

"What do you mean?" asked the really good looking Blonde vampire.

"Well, Ms. Hale, when you and all were bitten, your true magical abilities were intensified." And once seeing all the confused looks from everyone in the room, she added, "All humans, and yes I even mean Muggles too, have magical abilities, that's why we get muggle-born's. It's also the reason why we take wands away from Wizards that get bitten, who would really want a wizard that's is twice as powerful as they were before."

"But what about the Wolves?" Emmett blurted out.

"They on the other hand, the sheer fact that they can change from a human form to a wolf one clearly marks them as wizards. The fact that the United American Wizards Congress hasn't had any record of them is beyond me. But as I said, if any of you were to pick up a wand, you all would be able to 'make them work'." She replied.

"But none of us know anything." Asked the man I assume is Jacob Black.

"Well, another of the reasons that I'm replacing my teachers to be able for all of you to take extra classes." She paused, "At night, and in the Evenings."

"Wait, you expect me to give up my free time, and sleep, to teach these leeches?" Draco said bluntly.

"Not to worry Mr. Malfoy. You'll still have enough time for your 'beauty sleep'."

"Minerva," the leader of the vampires asked, "How am I supposed to be the Doctor of a Magical School. I know you said that we all have the ability, but I wouldn't know what to do."

"As I said before Carlisle, not to worry, St. Mungo's is assigning one of their best healers to Hogwarts to help you until you feel like your good and ready to handle it on your own. I'm sure Mrs. Brown-Finnigan will be able to help you."

Both me and Ron groaned. '_Not Lavender_.' I thought. "What about the rest of us, what are we gonna be teaching?" I asked.

"Well. Mr. Potter, as surprising as it seems, you'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." She said her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Where as Mrs. Potter will be the Flying instructor and Quidditch Ref. Mr. Malfoy will teach Transfiguration, Mrs, Cullen Muggle studies, Mrs. Weasley Charms, Mrs. Lovegood-Scammander is already my Divination professor, as Mr. Longbottom already the Herbology professor, Ms. Black will teach potions and Mr. Weasley is replacing Argus."

"What?!?" cried Ron. "Your making me Filch. I can't be Filch, I'm…I'm…"

"Don't worry Ron," I said, trying not to laugh. "At least you'll get to see us see us everyday."

(EPOV)

I tried not to laugh at Ron, he seemed like a nice guy, but I couldn't help but feel sorry him. This Filch guy must really be a weirdo. "Excuse me, but how are we supposed to get these wand thingy's" My idiot of a brother asked Minerva.

"Well, that's where my wife and I come in." Phil said. "Here in England, they have Olivanders, but state side, we have 'Dwyer's Swish Sticks'."

"Ever since Carlisle has been keeping in contact with Charlie, the order of the Phoenix, and the Hallowed Guard, we've been working on wands for all of you." Rene added reaching under he robes and pulling out a stack of boxes.

"We make all of our wands from Redwoods from California; they are really old and magical trees. One tree can make up to Five thousand wands." Phil said. "Also, we use some different types of cores."

"For example," Rene began, "Jacob and Seth," she handed them each a box, "you both have Thunderbird tail feathers, where as Leah has Timberwolf Heartstring."

"And for Carlisle, we have ground Peruvian Vipertooth fangs, and Esme is Carbuncle Hairs." Phil said handing them theirs.

"Now, for you Emmett, this one shocked the both of us, Sasquatch heartstring, and an Ogopogo scale one for you Rosalie."

"No, Alice, I haven't forgotten about you," Phil added, "Distilled Wendigo Tears. And a Chupacabra Heartstring for Jasper."

"Now," Rene said turning to face me. "we tried for years to figure yours out, but nothing would work. We tried everything, from the standard Unicorn Hairs to Dragon Heartstrings, but nothing would happen."

"That was until a few weeks ago when my cousin came across an Appalachian Black Panther. He managed to slay the beast, and sent me some Heartstrings and hairs from it." He said handing me the last box.

I opened it, and pulled the piece of wood out. Suddenly the most peculiar sensation ran up my arm. I looked up at Phil and he said, "Well, try it."

As soon as I started to move the wand, flowers began appearing every where, leaving a clear path from me to the woman they called Izzy earlier…

* * *

**Now.... I know that you all must find all these "animals" that i mention here a little confusing, but all of them come from North and South American Folklore. with the exception of the Vipertooth and the timberwolf. the latter does exsist, and i saw a stuffed one when i was 16, they are huge... like the same size, if not bigger than a Great Dane...**

**oh yeah... Jacob, Seth and Leah all look like they are 16... that's the only thing that i had to change to make them be able to go to hogwarts....**

**So if you liked it, if you didn't, or even if you have any ideas... let me know...**


	10. Chapter 9

**haha... here we go again... i can't believe i finished another chapter for you guys so soon, but here it is...**

**i don't own Harry Potter or Twilight~**

* * *

Chapter 9

(EPOV)

After the embarrassing incident with my 'wand' last night, the rest of the evening went by smoothly. That was until Emmett, asked, well, more like begged to ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmead after hearing about it from Teddy. So now, here we sit, us, the wolves, along with the Eleven High Guard, the Hallowed Guard, and from what I'm told they are, the Gargoyle Commanders. I managed to find a compartment near the end of the train, and I was hoping to pass the journey alone. But that clearly wasn't going to happen. I looked up when I heard a knock at the door. Looking up, I saw Seth and Teddy. "Come in." I said.

"So, what do you think of the customary trek to Hogwarts?" Teddy asked, now with hair a brilliant shade of green.

I just stared at him. "Oh," he said, "I'm a Metamorphmagus, I inherited it from my mother."

"What is that?" Seth ask, clearly he didn't want to ask earlier and seem rude.

"Well, it's a witch or wizard that can change their appearance at will." He replied, "Their supposed to be really rare, but the fact that there have been three in my family with in the last 40 years is really something. Like I said, my mother was one, and so is my mama. Though, she hates it when I call her that."

"Oh, you mean Ms. Black." I said.

"Yeah, she says it's not right, cuz my mother was such a noble person, and dying for what she believed in. Oh, and her favourite excuse is cuz we're cousins, and that just sounds wrong." He said laughing.

"Well, I call Esme my mom, but she's not even old enough to be that." I said.

"What do you mean?"

And with that, I went in to explaining how old all of us really were. Teddy gasped when I told him that Carlisle was born in the 1640s and was only twenty three when he became a vampire.

"And the reason that I still look like I'm sixteen, is because of the wolf gene?" Seth added. And after Teddy gave him a questioning look, he added, "Well, the Quileute's have had the ability to transform in to giant wolves for a very long time. When ever Vampires are around, the gene gets triggered, and it's sort of a defence thing."

So, we ended up telling him everything about the wolves and my family, and the treaty. He seemed quite interested in the fact that us Cullen's were Vegetarians, and was thouroghly impressed at the fact that Carlisle was such a skilled doctor.

"My dad was a Werewolf." Teddy said once we were though with our tales.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, he was bitten when he was a child, by on named Fenrir Greyback. That was the same one that Attack Bill Weasley, my girlfriend's dad. Neither of us can turn into them, but we have some distinct werewolf characteristics."

"Really." Seth eagerly said.

"So that's the reason that I clearly smelled Wolf when the two of you appeared in the square yesturday." I said.

But before Teddy could reply, the compartment door slid open and there stood Ms. Black and I was hit with the sudden scent of Lilies and Freesia. She didn't seem to notice me sitting there right away, and said, "There you are Teddy, Bill is looking for you, he said something about warning you that he didn't want to see you snogging his daughter every ten seconds when we get there." And then she saw me, "Oh…" she said before turning around and leaving the room.

"Well," Teddy said sarcasticly, "I guess I should go see what my future father in law wants." And with that, he left the compartment.

Not wanting to waste a second, I turned to Seth and asked. "Did you smell that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Excuse me." I said, and I left to go and find Alice.

'999 bottles of beer on the wall, 999 bottles of beer on the wall, you take one down and pass it around, you get 998 bottles of beer on the wall,' her thoughts yelled at me, and she continued to sing that song. I guess she's trying to keep something from me.

"Alice." I said, "Alice, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?" was all that she said, and she was still sing the song,

"well, I was wondering," I began to ask, "wondering if you've smelled anything familiar on the train."

"I don't know what your talking about." She said so fast, that even for a vampire it was hard to understand and continued prancing down the corridor in the other direction.

"Nevermind." I said and made my way back to a now empty compartment. Sitting down I began to stare out the window. Time seemed to speed up, and before I knew it, the train was slowing down and pulling into a station…

(EmPOV)

When we got off the train, we were led to these carriages that had some of the ugliest horses that I've ever seen, I swear. But I held my tounge, I didn't want to give rosie another reason to smack me.

So, after the we all got into the carriages, everybody kept staring at me cuz I couldn't keep still. And I could have bet that that Izzy lady was laughing at me. Then that's when I saw it, it was huge. "Oh my God, hey Rosie, do you see it, I can see it, can you see the castle?" I said really fast, and she just shook her head at me.

When we got to the front entrance, that Minerva lady pointed her wand at her throat and said, "Attention Students and Professors, Please make your way to the Great Hall." Then she lead us to a small room off to the side of the entrance hall. And once the entire school was in the great hall, Minerva began to speak again.

"It is with great pleasure, and relief that I have found replacements for all your teachers that wish to retire. But first, we need to introduce and sort their children." And that was our cue, me, and my siblings along with the wolves, made our way up to the platform at the front of the room. "When I call your name, you'll come up and place the sorting hat on your head." She said before pulling out a roll of paper.

"Jacob Black."she called, and as soon as he placed the hat on his head, it did the strangest thing. It began to talk. And called out "Gryffindor!"

"Leah Clearwater"

"Slytherin!"

"Seth Clearwater"

"Hufflepuff!"

Alice Cullen." She called.

And the hat just sat there. And after about three minutes, it called out "Ravenclaw!"

"Emmett Cullen." 'Sweet.' I thought and as soon as the hat touched my head, it started talking to me. 'hmm… you are loyal, and you are brave, but your loyalty to your wife and family is the strongest, you'll do well in… "Hufflepuff"'

I tool the hat off and walked over to the table that Seth had walked over to and took a seat beside my new furry best friend.

"Edward Cullen." She called and placed the hat on his head when he reached her. And I swear we sat there for almost seven minutes before the hat yelled out "Gryffindor."

After that, Jasper got put into Ravenclaw with Alice, and poor Rosie was put into Slytherin. Once we were all at our respective tables, Minerva began to speak again. "Now, if you'll join me in welcoming, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The doctor has agreed to take the position in the Hospital wing, where as Mrs. Cullen will be your Muggle Studies Professor, and head of Hufflepuff." She said as my parents made their way to the staff table.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy will teach Transfiguration and be head of Slytherin, then, Mrs, Weasley will be taking over the position of Charms, and Mr. Weasley as Caretaker. Mr. Potter will be you Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Mrs. Potter will replace Madam Hooch. Leaving lastly and not in the least bit. Ms. Black will be taking over the Position of Potions Master from our most recently departed Professor Slughorn.

On a Darker note, Hogwarts will be home this year not only to you, but also a team of Auror's and some strong Allies." She said as teddy and the other Auror's filed in the room, followed by the Elves and the Gargoyles. "I ask you not to harass the Elven High Guard, of the Gargoyle Commanders, they are here to help protect this castle from none other than the infamous Morgana. Now, that is all, off you go."

Most of the students had left the hall, except for a bunch of red heads and a few others.

(EPOV)

As the students left the hall, a few stayed behind. I stayed to see if I could get a change to talk to Ms. Black. But she was instantly surrounded by four of the students. "Mom, what are you doing here?" asked a very pretty blond girl.

"Artina, you know better than to talk to your mother like that." Izzy said to her daughter.

"Mom, don't call me Artina," the girl said, "It's Swan."

"What ever, just come here." She said wrapping her arms around her daughter and two of the boys. "I've missed you."

"Jeez mom, it's only been two days." The brown haired boy said.

"Now Billy, that doesn't mean I don't miss you. And don't you make that face at me Charlie." She added turning to the other brown haired boy.

"But I wasn't, it was…" he paused, "It was Sirius I swear. He made me do it."

"Don't forget, as of tomorrow morning, I'm only Mom on weekends, it's going to be Professor Black. Now, off to bed you three, I want a word with your brother," she said, and the three ran off.

"Yes Mother?" the last boy asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on those three. I don't want to have to give my own children detention."

"Excuse me." I said walking closer, "Ms. Black, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

* * *

**so... honestly what did you think... i know it's kind like another filler chapter, but i needed to get both of those out.... Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**here we are... it's a little short, but i love you people and i couldn't keep it from you any longer....**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

"_Excuse me." I said walking closer, "Ms. Black, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"_

**_Chapter 10_**

**_(EPOV)_**

Izzy just looked at me, before turning to the oldest of her children and said, "You'd better be off to bed, Sirius."

The boy looked from his mother to me. He let out a disgruntled sigh, and replied, "Yes, Mother." Before walking over to another boy about his age.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

As I was about to speak, Minerva called out to everyone in the room, "I need all of my Professors and all the Cullen's to be up in the Astronomy tower at 3am. Until that time, you are free to do what you will."

Izzy looked back at me, "Mr Cullen?"

"Will you join me for a walk? There are some things I wish to discuss with you." I said.

She looked over her shoulder toward Harry, Ron and Hermoine, but they were busy talking with their children. Turning back to me, she replied, "I guess so."

We made our way outside to the castle grounds in silence, the sky was beginning to darken. "It's Twilight." I said, breaking the silence.

"So it seems."

"From what your friends have told me, you are a very compassionate person."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's hard not to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I love my children. Simply their pure innocence makes me believe that there still is good in the world."

"Hmm." Was all I said. '_I need to work up the courage to ask her_.' I thought. "What I wanted to ask…"

"Edward." She said stopping and turning to face me. Just the way she said my name made me melt.

I looked in to her eyes, and knew the answer I was looking for. I looked down at me feet. "I'm a terrible liar." I said not taking my eyes from the space of ground in front of them.

I took in a deep breath, and slowly lifted my gaze until I met hers. "I'm sorry."

**_(BPOV)_**

Life has a funny way showing you things. After nineteen years of pain, here I stand, with Edward in front of me. "I'm sorry." He said

"Edward. Don't." I said as the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I could feel the hole in my heart starting to rip open faster than before. I wrapped my arms around my chest and rested my chin on the side of my left shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, a lone tear escaped and trickled down my cheek.

"Bella, I truly am sor…" he began to say before I cut him off.

"Don't, Edward, please don't." I said as my body began to shudder. Not being able to hold the sobs at bay anymore, the tears began to flow, and I found my slowly backing away from him. I tried to turn and run back to the castle, but my feet got the better of me, and I found myself coming ever so close to smacking my face on the cold hard ground.

But the ground never came. At the last second, I felt a cold, hard grasp wrap around me. I buried my face into his hard stone like chest, and let the pain flow out of me. Time seemed to be at a stand still, and all that existed in the moment was us.

"Bella." He said, lifting my face to look at me. "I have always loved you." He said before placing his lips on mine…

**_(HPOV)_**

I looked around the Great Hall, and Bella was no where to be found. I then turned my gaze to find my other two best friends. Walking over to them, I asked, "Have either of you seen Bella."

"No, why?" asked Hermoine.

"She went for a walk." Sirius said.

"By her self?" Ron asked.

"No, she went with that Cullen Kid." He replied.

"What!" the three of us said at once, and I noticed the other Cullen's look at us.

"I don't like that guy," Sirius added, "I don't like the way he was looking at my mother."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle, walking towards the boy.

"You see, Dr. Cullen, I don't think it's a good idea that your son is left alone with her." I said.

"With who?" he asked.

I looked over at Alice, and sighed. She gave me a reassuring nod and I turned back to the Carlisle. "What I mean to say, Carlisle, is that…ah… Hermoine?" I added turning to my friend.

"Well, what Harry is trying to say is that…" she paused, "nineteen years ago, when Iz, I mean Bella came back to us, she wasn't who she was when she left in the first place."

"Since then, she's always been the last one to laugh." Draco said walking towards us.

"For a while, she wouldn't speak unless spoken to." Minerva said.

"And when she thought no one was looking, she would wrap her arms around her chest like she was holding herself together." I said.

"She would never go outside by herself at night, or when it was cloudy." Teddy said. "And before my grandmother died, when ever we would leave her house, as soon as the door closed behind us, I would be able to hear her sobbing."

"At night, when I'm at home, I can hear her from down the hall, screaming in her sleep." Sirius said.

"For the last nineteen years, she has been a Zombie." I said looking at Alice. "I lost the closest thing I had to a sister for a long time, all because of your son."

All the Vampires in the room, aside from Alice, were standing with shocked written all over their faces. "I think that we should leave them be. They have a lot to talk about, and I think it will be good for Bella." Alice said.

"I agree with Alice," Hermione said. "I don't think anything bad will come of this."

"You knew?" Emmett asked, walking over to his sister, "you knew and didn't tell us?"

"Don't look at me, I only found out last night." She replied.

"How did you manage to keep Edward out, sweetheart?" asked the blond haired guy.

"Oh, Jasper, it was easy." She said with a big smile on her face. "You know Emmett's favourite song he likes to sing out loud?"

"You didn't…" Jasper replied trying not to laugh. "Edward hates that song."

* * *

**and so you have it.... a shortie, but i didn't want to make the whole thing drag.... so.... now.... who's ready for what happens next.... it's a surprize, even i don't know yet... lol**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So yeah... i couldn't wait to put this up... sorry it's a little on the short side, but i didn't want to make you lovely peep's wait any longer... (I'm sorry with the last chapter, i almost forgot that this was Rated T... my bad... so when you think what happens does, you can "use your imagination" and have it what ever rating you want in there... lol)**

**for the first POV think of the song by '_Heart_ ' called "_Crazy on You"_ and "_Someday I Suppose"_ by _'the Mighty Mighty Bosstones'_**

**for the second one think of _'Led Zepplin'_s' "_Dazed and Confused_" and "_the End_" by _'the Doors'_**

**thanks to everyone who's added me to your Favourites... and yes it makes my day when i come home and find an email saying that you did...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(BPOV)**

'_If I open my eyes, it's just going to be a dream_.' I thought, there was no way I was out here. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes, and there he was, arms wrapped around me, not wanting to let go.

"You fell asleep." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked scratching the top of my head. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Edward and I… I shuddered, I can't let myself get attached, not again.

"It's almost two in the morning." He replied, "We probably should head back to the castle soon."

I let out a loud sigh. Turning my gaze to meet his, I could feel the tears start to form. '_How can I go back to the school, and act like nothing has happened. He's going to leave me the first chance he gets… like last time_.' I thought to myself, making the tears evermore present. "Edward." I said, holding back a shudder.

"Bella," he cut me off, "don't you dare think I'm ever going to leave you again. I can't, and never will be able to. When you left me there in our meadow, just disappearing before my eyes, I couldn't believe what I had just said to you, it broke my heart to hear those words come out of my mouth. They were never true. I thought if we had left, you would have a normal life, where you wouldn't be constantly in danger. Little did I know that, no matter what, trouble would always find you." He said adding a small smile to the last of his words.

I crashed my lips to his, pushing more passion than ever thought possible. When we finally broke apart, his forehead resting on mine, he said, "I'll always protect you, even if it's the last thing I do."

The sincerity in his yes was genuine, and I knew his words were true. He reached out his hands and pulled me from the ground. I wrapped my one arm around his waist, as he put one around my shoulders and we slowly started walking back to the castle. We walked in silence and as we neared the castle, he asked with a puzzled look on his face, "What's the D.A.?

"Oh," I replied. "It was something, me, Harry, Ron and Hermoine formed back in our fifth year, when we had Umbridge as our DADA Professor. She wouldn't teach us anything. And she kinda made any student groups illegal."

"Illegal?" he asked.

"Long story, basically, the Ministry of Magic was trying to interfere with Hogwarts. Fudge actually thought that Dumbledore was going to try and over throw him. We called the group 'Dumbledore's Army' as a joke. Why do you ask?"

"Someone just asked Harry if they should reinstate it, but as sort of an extra credit class for the students."

'_Huh_.' Was all that I thought.

When we entered the castle, I lead the way to my new office, which happened to previously house my least favourite person. Severus Snape. I mentally spit on the ground like an old gypsy woman would do. As we entered the room, I saw the picture of my old Potions Master, and I couldn't place where I had recently seen the face of my old teacher, "Severus, it's been too long." I said to the portrait.

The man with the greasy hair looked at me with his cold, hard eyes, "Ah, Black, a great displeasure, as always." He spat. "I take it, Minerva couldn't find anyone with any talent to teach potions."

Edward let out an audible growl behind me, and Severus jumped in his frame. "Now, What's this Black, isn't it a bit late to have a student out of bed, but then again," he paused, "oh Black, don't tell me that, you and a student, the governors won't take kindly to that. My god Black, he's at least half your age."

I started laughing loudly, "Ha, that's where you're wrong Severus. Not only is he not a student, he's definitely not half my age."

"What the Bloody Hell are you talking about Black?" Severus screamed with rage building in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Edward and stared at him for a while. "Oh for the love of mouldy broomsticks Black, don't tell me he's what I think he is."

"You don't have to worry your greasy little head of yours with whom and what I associate with. Especially if whom I associate with is here at Minerva's request." I threw back at him.

Snape just scoffed at me and walked out of the frame. Turning back to face Edward, I noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"the… the picture, he vanished."

"And?"

He just stared at me, not knowing whether or not I was sane. "Edward." I said, trying to hold back a shiver. "In the wizarding world, pictures move, and sometimes they go and visit other pictures near them, or go to another portrait of themselves."

Edward stood there speechless as I went about my new office. I first looked at the time, and noticed that there still forty five minutes until we had to go to the Astronomy Tower. Reaching for the bathroom door, I decided that a nice hot bubble bath would prepare me for what was going to happen.

When I slipped in to the tub, and was surrounded by bubbles, Edward walked in the room. He kneeled beside the tub and grabbed the wash cloth. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He just smiled that crooked smile of his, and began running the wet cloth over my shoulders. '_I can't believe what's happening, this isn't happening.'_ I thought. "Edward." I said looking into his eyes, but before I could say another word, his lips came crashing into mine…

**_(APOV)_**

It was almost three, Bella and Edward were nowhere to be found. I looked at my handsome husband, and that's when I saw it.

"Alice!" Jasper said, "What do you see?"

"She… She…. She's gone…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"Who do you mean?" Esme asked me.

"I don't understand this." I said, talking out loud to myself pacing around the top of the Astronomy tower. "How could she have disappeared." Everyone in the room was now staring at me.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked grabbing me by my shoulders "What's going on?"

I looked at my sister for a second, then broke from her grasp, and continued to walk around the room. "No, this can't be happening, how could her future just disappear?" I asked looking at Charlie who had just returned from Forks with two more of the wolves.

"Alice." Edward said, appearing in the doorway with Bella. "What are you thinking?"

I looked at my brother and I couldn't find an answer for him…

* * *

**So... there you people have it... thus so far in my weird mixed up twilight/harry potter world... Please let me know what you think... don't be too harsh (insert a wink here... lol)**

**Adena**


	13. Chapter 12

_**hey lovely peoples, what's shaking... i'm only joking, i here to give you good news... here is the one and only chapter 12... **_

**_and before i forget... I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(HPOV)**_

I stared at the pixie known as Alice. "No, this can't be happening. How could her future just disappear?" she asked herself looking at General Swan.

But before I could say anything a voice came from behind me. "Alice… what are you thinking?" But she just gave him a confused look.

As she was about to open her mouth, Minerva finally stepped through the door. "Ah, good, everyone is here."

I looked at Minerva, then at Bella. I have no idea what is gonna happen.

"Alright." The head mistress began, "Black you know what to do, I'm sure your father left you the diaries?"

Bella looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I know."

She turned from us and walked to the centre of the tower. She turned slowly on the spot three times, with her arms raised in a wide v above her head, and began to speak.

_"Call forth the legions,_

_From the south,_

_Of Grace and Beauty"_

_"Dohum, Soheed, Mathda" replied the Gargoyles and the Elves._

_"From the North,_

_Of Strength and Skill."_

_"Dohum, Soheed, Mathda."_

_"From the East,_

_Of Knowledge and Wisdom."_

_"Dohum, Soheed, Mathda."_

_"From the West,_

_Of Power and Force."_

_"Dohum, Soheed, Mathda._

_Dohum, Soheed, Mathda._

_Dohum, Soheed, Mathda."_

_"Caput Capit dico,_

_Adveho adservio,_

_Ostendo vestri voluntas,_

_Tibi teneo vestri munus,_

_Vicius fui adveho,_

_Pareo vestri animus,_

_Teneo vestri hostilis."_

Then, faintly through the air, disembodied voices began to chant, "I hear you… I come to you… I obey you…"

All the vampires' heads snapped in different directions, and I turned to look over the edge of the tower. I couldn't believe my eyes. All the statues that lined the castle started to glow…

**(EPOV)**

After Bella finished the incantation, the voices continued to chant, and the growling began. Then came the rumble of stone shattering. With my vampire eyesight, I started to notice dots on the horizon begin to grow bigger.

'What are those?' the voice from Emmett's head wondered.

More and more Gargoyles began to land on the grounds of the castle. Cardoc, the high commander, motioned for Bella to move closer to the edge of the tower. She held her arms at her side, with the palms facing upward. She muttered to herself breathlessly, and two balls of fire appeared in her hands. In her left was a fiery ball of the whitest light I had ever seen, and in her right was one of blackest light.

All around me, all I could hear from people's minds were, 'Angels light.' And 'Demon fire.' But no matter what people were thinking, I couldn't take my eyes off Bella.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, and his wife slapped his arm lightly, as she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene unfolding in front of us.

As Bella slowly raised her arms from her sides, she began to lift of the ground. I gasped along with everyone. The second the two balls of light touched, they erupted blinding everyone and everything in to nothingness.

Opened my eyes, and I couldn't seen a damn thing. Blinking like crazy, slowly my vision returned, and I could see that Bella was now hovering twenty feet above tower. Slowly, she began to take a step forward and her voice began to echo through the surrounding area. "You have been summoned for the duty you have sworn to fulfill. I am the daughter of the light and dark, I command you to protect the people that call this castle home."

The floor beneath us began to shake, as the newly arrived gargoyles roared in satisfaction. I turned to look at Alice, but he face and expression were blank, and I knew she was seeing the future.

Looking into her mind, I saw a young girl, who looked like Bella, but younger standing in front of hundreds of legions. The next second, the same girl was on the back of one of the weird horses that were pulling the carriages earlier. She was leading some sort of charge into battle. Then she launched herself off the winged horse flying thought the air, pull a sword from the holster at her him and barring her fangs…

"Alice?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know Edward, I really don't know." She replied with sadness in her voice.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, sensing both mine and his wife's uneasiness.

She just looked at me, and I just shook my head. "I don't know how to explain this." She replied.

"I know of an easier way." Bella said, surprising us. Neither of us had seen her come back down. "Follow me."

**(BPOV)**

I walk up to Alice and Edward, they both seemed very concerned about something. "I don't know how to explain this." Alice said. That's when I realized she had a vision.

I smiled, "I know of an easier way." They jumped, and turned to look at me. I motioned for them to come with me, "Follow me."

I walked over to Minerva, and asked, "Headmaster, may we use your office?"

"What for black?" she asked, looking at me with a curious look on her face.

I leaned in closer, and whispered in her ear, "Alice had a vision, and I think we might be able to use the pensive to see what it means."

She looked at me for a moment, then at Alice. "Very well. But…" she said, "I believe the hallowed guard should be present."

"Yes Headmistress." I said.

Once everyone was in Minerva's office, I walked over to the closet and pulled the pensive off the shelf. I placed it on her desk, and turned to face the Cullen's. "You all saw how one of the ways that you can use a pensive. Another way is to be inside the memory."

"The first time that I went into the pensive, I didn't know what was going on." Harry added with a smile.

"I think to show them how this works, I should bring them in with a memory that they know." I said looking at Edward, then turning back to harry, "And one that you all should see."

Before anyone could stop me, I place the tip of me wand to my temple, and called forth the memory I wanted to use… When James had me in Phoenix. As I pull my wand away from my head, the memory came free, and I placed it in the pensive. I looked up at the Cullen's one more time and smiled, then leaned over the pensive, bringing my face to the cool smooth looking surface. As my nose touched the swirling memory, I was sucked down into the memory. After a few seconds, I was joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Minerva. Emmett was the first of the Cullen's to appear in the memory, he jumped in surprise, and started to growl when he saw James leaning over the memory Bella.

I reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a memory Emmett." He looked at me and nodded.

Just as Harry was about to say something, the memory started to play…

_I had just raised my arm to protect my face as James lunged at me. I felt him sink his teeth into my wrist and the venom start to burn._

_"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself._

_"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."_

_"Edward."I tried again. My voice was a little clearer._

_"Yes, I'm here."_

_"It hurts." I whimpered._

_"I know, Bella, I know." He said, then turning from me to Carlisle, "Can't you do anything?"_

_"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." He promised._

_"Alice?" I groaned, knowing that she was mad at me for getting away from her and Jasper._

_"She's here, she knew where to find you."_

_"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him._

_"I know, Bella, Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." Edward tried to sooth me._

_"MY HAND IS BURNING!" I screamed._

_"Bella?" Edward said with his voice was frightened._

_"THE FIRE! SOMEONE STOP THE FIRE!" I screamed as it burned me._

_"Carlisle! Her Hand!" Edward exclaimed._

_"He bit her." Carlisle said appalled._

_Edward caught his breath in horror._

_"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said as she brushed my bloody hair out of my eyes._

_"No!" he bellowed._

_"Alice," I moaned._

_"There may be a chance." Carlisle said._

_"What?" Edward begged._

_"See if you can suck the venom out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle said._

_"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained._

_"I don't know, but we have to hurry."_

_"Carlisle…" Edward hesitated, " I don't know if I can do that…"_

_"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if your going to be taking from her hand."_

_"EDWARD!" I screamed._

_"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."_

_Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand. Locking it in place. Then his head bent down over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin…_

The memory ended, and we were all back in the headmistresses office. The looks of shock over the faces of my family are extreme. Draco walked over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS SOONER."

I forced myself out of his grasp. "It wasn't important."

"WASN'T IMPORTANT? IT WASN'T IMPORTANT? YOU WERE ALMOST TURNED, TELL ME HOW THAT IT WASN'T IMPORTANT."

"WE CAN TALK AOBUT THIS LATER DRACO. RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH."

He heaved out a big sigh. "Like what?"

"Alice had a vision. And she doesn't know how to explain it to anyone." I said before turning to her. "You what to do."

She reached her wand up to her temple, and pulled it from her and placed it in the pensive…

* * *

**Ok, so before you ask me... the little bit that was latin, i wrote and translated into latin five months ago, and i lost the paper that had the english version on it... so to figure out what it say, i tried last night for about 3 hours to translate it back, but i couldn't get it right... anyways, i'm sorry... i know that some of it was about knowing your duty, and following your destiny... anyways i hope you enjoyed the lates installment of OotD...**

**Please R&R....**


End file.
